Brian Rezza
Brian Rezza is a human introduced in the first season of The Nine Lives of Chloe King. Brian is a main character in the show, and is played by American actor Grey Damon. Brian is also a character in the The Nine Lives of Chloe King book series by Liz Braswell. Personality Brian is loyal, smart, funny, and charming. He just recently started to stand up to his father about things and for what he thinks is right. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Book Characters History Brian grew up in a wealthy lifestyle. He didn't witness his mother's murder, but was told that she died during a mugging when he was only 14 years old. Before his mother's murder, he and his dad used to have a good father and son relationship. However as he got older he felt his father pushed him away. Season 1 His father wants him to join the "family business", even though that business wants his new love interest, Chloe King, dead. Brian first met Chloe when she was at work and he tried on a hat with cat ears, asking her opinion on it. He asks her out for coffee and they have formed a romantic relationship ever since. This does not hold well with Alek, Chloe's unofficial protector and Alek keeps insisting that Chloe stay away from him. Valentina, the leader of the Mai has made threats to Brian's father, hinting that Brian will be hurt or worse if Chloe King is harmed. After inviting Chloe out to a 'date' at an art gallery Brian admits to her that he is falling in love with her. He tries to kiss and almost does until she backs away. Chloe then decided to completely sever all ties with Brian, knowing that just being friends would not work and that they'd never reach the next level of their relationship. It's then that Chloe realizes that Mai and Humans cannot have romantic relationships. Leaving him in the streets, but that doesn't keep him out of her life forever as he tries return Chloe's fallen scarf only to see Chloe and Alek's kiss. Brian starts to believe that his father knows more about his mother's murder then he is actually saying. So he begins to search for answers. Soon he finds a clue, a name C.P.Kelly. He thinks that's a person, but Chloe finds out that this a name of a warehouse. He goes there to his father's storage. He finds his mothers stuff, drawings that he made for her and a engagement ring. He then goes to Chloe to apologise and tells that he isn't angry if she has a boyfriend. He shows to her his mother's ring, the ring that she always had on her finger. He says that this ring was stolen when his mother was murdered. Chloe asks what was it doing in his father storage. In the season finale, Brian and Chloe go to visit his grandmother. She is alive and well and appears very happy to see him. She warns him to never tell his father that they've met and hopes to see him, and Chloe, again. Brian goes to visit Chloe after a difficult argument with his father. She acts very suspiciously and says she's going to meet her friends. He offers to drop her off, much to her dismay. When he drops her off he realizes she's lying and goes to follow her. They reach the supposed meeting place where Chloe is to meet her father. Brian tries to talk her into letting him go with her but she gets him to stay outside and that he'll come for her if she's not out in 10 minutes. However, at some point Brian hears gun shots go off and rushes in to find Chloe dead on the grand staircase. He rushes to her, trying to wake her up and telling her he loves her. Being the Uniter, Chloe reawake, now with 7 lives, and in the moment, the two share a passionate kiss. Paul and Amy rush in soon after to find Brian's limp body in Chloe's arms. She announces that he's dead. It was revealed in the released screenplay that Brian survived. In the Books Brian is a member of the Order. However, he often disagrees with the other members and their views, and has never killed a Mai. He leaves the Order after claiming to support Chloe. Whitley Rezza disowned Brian, and he eventually ran into Richard 'Dickless', who along with other members, attempt to beat him to death. Once Chloe found him, she took him to Firebird's infirmary, where the Doctor said he may not have any chances of survival. Assuming this is true, he kisses Chloe, knowing full well what happens when Mai and humans have intimate contact. However, because Chloe had lifted the Mai curse earlier, this no longer applies. When Chloe tells Brian this, he asks her to kiss him again, and like before, nothing happens. She visits him again, after she gives the San Francisco Pride a motivational speech on how the Pride will now run. He asks her to spend the night with him in the room, and it is later implied that the two almost went the the full way with each other. Appearance Brian has very dark brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and deep brown eyes with long lashes. He often wears a handmade black knitted cap with cat ears. And a beautiful smile. Gallery Brian 00.jpg Brian 11.jpg Brian 66.jpg Brian 55.jpg Brian 44.jpg Brian 33.jpg Brian 22.jpg Brian 99.jpg Brian 88.jpg Brian 77.jpg Chloe 144.jpg Brian and Chloe.jpg Chloe and Brian 22.jpg Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Book Characters